


【娜諾】Acorn Milk

by CrystalVanilla



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVanilla/pseuds/CrystalVanilla
Summary: 復健失敗作+車禍現場，請注意避雷......





	【娜諾】Acorn Milk

★ NCT同人  
★ 娜諾（渽民×帝努）  
★ 🔞，有情色描寫，未成年請勿閱讀  
★ 故事情節請勿上升真人

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

蒼茫世界。

在一望無際的白裡，就算用力的看向遠方也只能望見虛無。伸手往身旁撈了撈，如羽如絲的白溫柔地把自己纏了起來。

舒服是腦中唯一的想法。分不清楚自己究竟是不是在飄，但平常緊繃的腰部此刻感到酥麻，全身的每一寸肌肉也舒張開來。

放鬆到極致，極度敏感。幾乎能一並感受到髮絲在空中飛揚時飄動的角度。

想呻吟、想嘆息，全身上下卻連睜開眼的力氣都沒有了。

好想──

李帝努在黑暗中倏地睜開眼睛。原來只是夢。將莫名懸起來的心輕輕放下，正想閉眼繼續睡去時，鼻腔卻不受控制的哼吟出聲。

「哼嗯──」

這下徹底被自己甜膩的聲音嚇醒了，知覺也才快速回籠──胯間的濕潤酥麻感，簡直就像是──

「終於醒啦？」

早就爛熟於心的聲線，此時聽起來卻無比陌生。低沉微啞的音色混入了些許鼻音，更顯煽情。

「羅渽民你──嗯、幹嘛突然啊～」  
想要起身推開正趴在他下身作亂的人，卻被陣陣吸吮刺激得只能彈了彈腰跌回被窩中。

羅渽民沒有說話，回應的只有越發激烈的黏稠水聲。李帝努幾番努力後還是未能順利起身，只能睜著慢慢適應黑暗的雙眼往身下望去……

正好對上羅渽民漆黑的雙眼。李帝努沒想到原來那對瞳仁除了平常盈滿了對自己的寵溺愛意之外，還能充斥著讓自己為之顫抖的戾氣──

讓自己動彈不得，只能緊繃著腰身，所有想說的話只能化做喉間的哽咽。

「謝謝我們橡子的招待喔～娜娜吃飽了～」

在最後脫力的喘息中，他得到了一個苦澀嗆鼻的吻。

……明明難吃死了這個大混蛋，李帝努在唇舌攪動間朦朧的想著，一邊伸出雙臂環住身上人的腰。

～Fin～


End file.
